ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Wheelchairs
A wheelchair is a chair with wheels, designed to be a replacement for walking. Lady Gaga has used various wheelchairs as performance art pieces as well as owning a collection of customized wheelchairs for personal use following her labral tear during the Born This Way Ball. Michael Schmidt wheelchair Michael Schmidt was commissioned by B. Åkerlund to create a wheelchair with the Chanel insignia for the Paparazzi Music video. Paparazzi3 3.jpg|''Paparazzi'' Paparazzi3 4.jpg|''Paparazzi'' 5-14-09 David LaChapelle 005.jpg|David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) Video Music Awards wheelchair A simple white wheelchair was used by Sloan-Taylor Rabinor during Lady Gaga's performance at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. The wheelchair was one of several handicap themed accessories Gaga utilized that night, including a neck brace and crutches. 9-13-09_Paparazzi_VMA_3.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2009) Video Music Awards wheelchair 001.JPG Video Music Awards wheelchair 002.JPG Video Music Awards wheelchair 003.JPG Video Music Awards Crutch 001.JPG|Crutch White Tie and Tiara Ball wheelchair On June 24, 2010 During a performance on Elton John's The White Tie and Tiara Ball, Lady Gaga performed "Alejandro" using a wheelchair. 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 005.jpg 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 006.jpg 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 007.jpg Yüyi wheelchair During a performance on Gaga Live at Sydney Monster Hall, Lady Gaga performed as Yüyi the Mermaid, using a wheelchair to grant her mobility. This performance sparked criticism by veteran pop act Bette Midler, who tweeted about how she famously performed as a mermaid in a wheelchair decades prior. 7-13-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 13, 2011) Lady gaga como sereiacadeirante.jpg Lady-Gaga-Mermaid-In-Wheelchair.jpg Emma series Following her surgery to heal a labral tear in her right hip, Lady Gaga commissioned a series of wheelchairs to use until she was able to walk again. The series was named after a handicapped fan whom Gaga met backstage at the Born This Way Ball prior to its cancellation. Emma wheelchair Emma is a normal wheelchair named after a handicapped fan whom Gaga met backstage at the Born This Way Ball. 2-6-13 Born Brave bus 010.jpg|Born Brave Bus (Feb 6, 2013) 2-6-13 Backstage 006.jpg|(Feb 6, 2013) 2-16-13 Instagram 001.jpg|Instagram (Feb 16, 2013) 2-15-13 Out in Chicago 003.jpg|(Feb 15, 2013) 2-15-13 Out in Chicago 002.jpg|(Feb 15, 2013) Wooden wheelchair A wooden wheelchair was created for Lady Gaga following her surgery in 2013. 2-20-13 Out in New York 001.jpg|(Feb 20, 2013) 24k gold wheelchair Ken Borochov created a 24 carat gold wheelchair for Lady Gaga following her surgery in 2013. Wheelchair by Mordekai 001.jpg Wheelchair by Mordekai 002.jpg Wheelchair by Mordekai 003.jpg 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|(Mar 11, 2013) 3-12-13 Leaving Hotel in New York 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2013) 3-16-13 Out and about in Chicago 002.jpg|(Mar 16, 2013) Louis Vuitton wheelchair Louis Vuitton created wheelchair using their insignia for Lady Gaga following her surgery in 2013. 3-28-13 Arriving hotel in Chicago 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 3-28-13 Arriving hotel in Chicago 002.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 601977 597639500260741 456881810 n.jpg|(Mar 28, 2013) 3-29-13 Haus Party 002.jpg|(Mar 29, 2013) 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2013) 4-2-13 Leaving to the wake of her grandfather Bissett 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2013) 4-3-13 Leaving Hotel in NYC.jpg|(Apr 3, 2013) 4-2-13 Bikram Yoga 004.jpg|(Apr 4, 2013) Category:Accessories